This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This is Core D of the Program Project "Diet and Genotype in Primate Atherosclerosis." The Administration Core (Core Unit D) provides overall direction and financial management of the Program Project. The responsibilities of this Core include coordinating the scientific activities of the projects and core units, providing leadership in determining future directions and strategies of research, overseeing the efficient use of funds, coordinating the activities of the Internal Advisory Board and the External Advisory Board, and providing administrative assistance to all investigators. The Administration Core assists investigators in preparing budgets, monitoring project expenditures, and preparing purchase requisitions and staffing forms. The Core Leader and Co-Leader are assisted in these tasks by an Administrative Assistant and a Staff Secretary. Major scientific and administrative decisions regarding the program as a whole are made by the Core Leader in consultation with the Co-Leader and the rest of the Executive Committee, which consists of the Project and Core Unit Leaders.